Competition
by VioletInferno01
Summary: There comes a time when everyone chooses a mate. Human tie it together with a golden ring. Supernaturals tie it together by soul.Koga whose is prince of the werewolves and Inuyasha who is the young lord of the vampires both have been rivals since infancy. Both target Kagome to not only win her heart ,but the battle.Kagome has her own demons.Winner takes all...KogaXKagomeXInu


Author's Note: So apparently I have yet to write a fanfiction since….. I'm going to try here. So as some may know I used to be Nay-Nay-Chan 101 and I had a Sailor Moon/Inuyasha crossover. I have no idea what I was doing with that story or if I ever will put it back up again. So I came up with this story idea since I don't really see a lot of KogaXKagomeXInuyasha stories out here. It's more the traditional Kikyo,Kagome,and Inuyasha one. I don't particularly like that. So here's Competition.

Disclaimer:I don't own Inuyasha

Summary: At the age of 20(supernatural years 600) vampires and werewolves begin to "come of age".They must find a mate to continue on their line. The human definition is simple. A mate is a wife, husband, partner lover held together by a simple golden ring. Their marriage customs are so easy…..However, for vampires and werewolves it's a different story. A mate to them is a life partner, lover, to be cared for ,and cherished. Their souls become linked as one. Koga the prince of the werewolves and Inuyasha the young lord of the vampires have been rivals ever since they were infants, always trying to oust the other. The fact that there two different species only adds fuel to the matter. However, their rivalry now is more headstrong than ever. Why? They both target the same woman as their mate at the same time.

Kagome.

The most famous dancer and singer of all time.

Dealing with the paparazzi making ridiculous tabloids is enough, but being the prize between an arrogant vampire and stubborn wolf prince? That's just unreal.

Poor Kagome.

Trouble is….

Mating season has already begun.

Both vampire and werewolf are in it to win not only her hand but her heart.

Winner takes all you guys…because you know what they say:

All's fair in love and war…

Prologue:

When I was a little girl my father used to tell me bedtime stories. Instead of these bedtime stories being happy little tales for children, my father told me majority of the Grims fairy tales. I wasn't just some little sacred little girl either. I found these stories to be cool. Me and my father would be up late at night and I would eagerly listen to stories of witches, warlocks, and ghosts. The short tales of evil stepmothers and goblins would ring through my fearsome werewolves prowling around during full moon nights and the prideful vampires ruling castles and feasting on blood. I never really understood why they never got along. When I would run back to my mother and tell her how amazing the tales seemed she would pat my head and smile lightly. She would say: "Those are just tales to scare children Kagome" and go back to washing the dishes. I pouted and went back to our giant fairytale book. The only one who thought they were as entertaining as I did was my cousin Emiko. However, sometimes I think she's a supernatural being herself but that's another story. So after school I'll read some more and me and father would bond over these little tales every night. That was until that dreadful night ….we had that terrible storm. The heavens opened up and rained for ages. The pavements where soaked and the winds blew powerful gusts as if the angels and Kami-sama where mother woke me up crying with a hanky in her hand.

"_Kagome your father is dead._

It was then that I found out that my father was killed in an accident. Police say it was a group of thugs because the crime scene was too horrid to be otherwise. I overheard the details and I wished I didn't or could block them from my mind. I was only eight when it happened. In the back of my mind I always questioned the story, but as a child no one values your opinion. That was the day I shut my fairytale book. They just weren't the same anymore. The next few nights instead of dreaming of adventures of exploring the supernatural world by myself; I started having nightmares of them instead. In my dreams there were always the monsters from the fairytales chasing me. Sometimes the nightmares would get very gruesome. I dreamed of angelic looking beings with blood red eyes with fangs shaper then a butcher's knife. Vampires. Humans would turn into giant wolves with the moon reached its fullest and highest point in the sky. Werewolves. Women would have crackling energy swarming around them with a spell book at their hands. All of these different creatures all became real in my dreams: witches, goblins, ghouls, succubus, and ghosts. I dreamed of them all.

Yet , because of the grief of my father these beings where no longer "exciting" anymore. I feared them now. They are monsters.

Never in my life would I ever want to cross them and since that very moment I no longer believed they could ever be real. Not only did they bring up bad memories of times long gone, but it became unsettling to me.

Little did I know that their world and mine were going to clash.

Yet, to this day I am still afraid of monsters.

**Author's Note: Ok so here is the prologue to Competition. This is my first time trying to write a fanfiction in a while and I always liked the stories where Inuyasha is a vampire or when Koga is a werewolf. Plus I'm going to be introducing some OCs as well. If you guys didn't know Emiko is going to be one. Also I believe there really should be a good KogaXKagomeXInuyasha story. It's like a love triangle in the anime that could potentially be real interesting if Kagome really had to choose. So here is it is folks. Please give me reviews and tips or ideas on how you think I should run this story. I'll try to take them into consideration.**

**ViolentInferno01**


End file.
